Edward's Island
by Falling Snowy Sky
Summary: Edward was bitten by another vampire. He was at sea and washed up on a island all alone. 90 years later a wish that he has is about to come true.
1. Preface Lost and Wished

**_Alright, new story time. I have a brain fart with mt other stories. I need reviews from you people. I am starting to think that no one is home out there. The move reviews I get per story the better chance I will update that story. Please people It is only a second of you time. _**

**_I don't own twilight. and many other things that I wished I did. _**

I have been on this island for well over the life time of one and another. For years I have been alone with no one to talk to or share life with. Sometimes the only way that I know that time passes is when a plane passes above and I can hear the minds of them. I have no problem on my island, because I am a monster.

It all started back in 1918 when the Flu hit my home and my family and I tried to flee away to another land before we could get sick. My father and I had gotten jobs on a mertien ship that came from Europe to America. It was on it's way back from America. They had enough room that all three of us could go my father, my mother and I.

Within the second week we were in the middle of the ocean. but some strange things were happening. People were disappearing and were getting off fill sick with that dreaded Flu that we all tried to escape from. Almost everyone was dropping left and right. It was horrible when people were to surcome the disease the only way to get rid of the body was to through it over board.

My parents were next to come to the disease. They were both in the cabin lying on their death beds. Their was nothing much I really could do. I sat with my parents and tried my best on keeping them, but fail. My father was first to go and I was heart broken. Some man that was one the ship came into the room and picked him up with no trouble and sent to the sea. I stayed with my mother, she was all that I had left I wasn't going to lose her.

Soon she became so dayzed that she didn't know where she was let alone who was I. I too became ill with the illness, but all I wanted was that my mother to be alright and to get well. The same man who came and took my father to sea came for my mother. She was still alive and he wanted to take her.

"No!" I yelled at the man.I stummble over running to my mother "She isn't even dead yet!" Once I reached to both of them my mothers body went limp in his hands. He turned to face me after he signed in relifed.

"Ah, but my dear boy she wouldn't of tasted that pleasing if she were dead." I saw that he had his moulth covered in blood, her blood.

I ran to the deck yelling "Murderer! Murderer!" No one was there to hear my call. My eyes glazed over the deck, bodies laid limp and movsionless on the wooden planes. In my head my surroundings became fuzzy at the end. The last few thoughts that I have in my last moments of life was that out of no where the same man that was holding my mother was right in fornt of me. Before I realized the man bit my neck, then I fell over a body and landed in a life boat drfiting off to sea. I remember looking up from the boat seeing the ship on fire, then the pain; the fire from the pain finally knocked me out.

But that was 90 years ago and I have been living, if living were the word, on this island with the blood of aniamls. It has been almost a great living here, but I wish I wasn't alone as I wished upon the stared filled sky as I have been for the pass years.


	2. Fallen Angel

The passed week has been filled with horrable storms I felt bad for the sailors and travelers stuck out on the waters. I could hear the minds of t

he plane riders and they most said that this was the worst strom in decades.

I stayed in my cove that I filled with things that would wash up on the beach. It is fill with odds and ends found in my years on the island. I

hung pieces of glass on the ceiling so when the sun would shine on the rare acousion it would shine different colors. It also in the deep of the

cove I found that a ship washed up on the beach when I was first on the island. There wasn't anything that was good on the boat, but a piano.

The piano was good as new and it played beaitfully, just that I was the only one that could hear it sound. I also had a hammok that I made I

didn't sleep, but it was good to lay on to think.

As I was laying on my hammok I when I heard something crash on the beach with my super hearing. I ran out also with super human speed to

see what it was. I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw a life boat run up in a tree. I when up carefully to the boat slowly and coutiously to the boat

when I hear something I haven hear in years. I looked in the boat and saw a young girl.

I haven't seen or have been near a human scene I was a human myself. She was beauitful. She had long brown hair that went down to her

shoulders. She had a small heart shaped face. With all that she was wearing a beatiful blue dress that was breath taking on her.

In her sleeping she was cradling her arm to her chest. She was hurt. There was a piece of wood form the lifeboat. I didn't think twice, it may of

came from instints, or it came from compassion. I picked her up and ran her to my cavern. She is my wish, my fallen angel.

**Alright this is short but I will update in a few. Bella speaks next chapter!**


	3. Edward mon Angel

I looked to her wounds. The one to her arm was the most frightening. It was going to need stiches. I laid her in my hammock and got a frist aid kit I found on one of my expidtions. I opened the box and taken out the needed supplies that I needed to sew her up and to clean it out. I was holding breath afriad that I might lose contorl. I lightly brushed my finger to her arm. She moved just very light but she was under it.

After I was finshed I had taken a piece of coth and washed the blood off her face and the rest of her arms. I didn't clean the rest of her because I knew that would be disrespectful, but the more of the blood that I had cleaned off of her the better I felt I had contorl.

She was asleep for a long time. I don't remember what sleeping was like but she needed the rest. It was mid morning with the sun hinding behind the clouds. I know that humans eat real food. I went to the nearest plam tree and got a few bananas for her.

I was walking back to the cavern went I hear a russell. She must have awaken. I run back as fast as I could but before entering I turn back to a human pace. I didn't want her to be afriad of a montser.

She was looking around panic at her siroundings. She held her arm to her chest seeing that it was repaired. Then in her eyes she seemed to remember something and it looked like she started to cry.

I walked up to her and place the bananas down. Then I looked to her and carefully said,"I..I took care of your arm." She jumped at the sound of my voice. She looked to me for the first time. She had the most deep big brown eyes I have ever scene. She looked confused. "I found your boat on the beach late last night. You were hurt so I bought you here." She looked down to her lap and started to cry again. I did another thing that I was unsure if it were instinks or compassion. I climbed into the hammcok with her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't cry." I told her comfurtly rubbing her back. "Angels shoudn't cry."

She carefully moved into my shoulder and sobbed a little more then whispered, "Angel?"

"Mmm-mmm, your an angel." She sat up and moved from my shoulder I missed the contact. She cleared her eyes and looked to me.

She moved her head as if she was going to kiss me but she kissed the air by both sides of my face. She said, "Merci. Merci." She had the most beaitiful voice in the world it was like bells. From the poeple I hear in the planes she had the most beatiful one.

She looked down again if she was going to feel bad."Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je ne sais pas l'anglais. Je parle French." Oh so she was speaking French. I don't know french. I only knew english.

That didn't bother me all I knew was that understanding might be a little hard but I am a fast learner. "It's okay, It's okay. How about we start with names? I'm Edward." I said to her as I pointed to my self. I was wearing cut off jeans and a under shirt.

"Mon nom est Isabella, mais je vais par Bella." she told me.

"Bella, thats a pretty name. How are you feeling? Does your arm still hurt?" I asked her as I pointed to her arm.

"Blessure. Ouch." It still bothered her. I remembered the the bananas I bought for her. I got out of the hammok and got them. I sat back in the hamcok with her. She seemed to be upset. I offed her a banana.

"Here, you should eat. You need your strenght." She took the banana carefully and ate quitely. After she was finshed she still looked to be upset. "Is something wrong?" I asked but she gave no answer. "Did something happen in the strom?" A word from my last sentence trigger something and she started to cry again. I pulled he into my chest again. It broke my heart to she her crying.

Her words came in little bits and pieces. She was terrifed. "Ma mère. ...My père. ... Acttaked. ...Monstre.... Yeux rouges..." I understood most of it. Her mother and father were acttacked by a monster. She was like me. Our families were acttacked by the same type of monster. I only could geuss that "yeux rouges" ment 'red eyes'.

"Shhh. Shhh. I know that it was scary; it happen to me too. My mother and father were acttched by a monster with red eyes too." She hugged me back with her small arms.

"Je suis désolé." She told me back in a whisper. She had said 'Je suis' twice now I think it means sorry.

"Don't be sorry. It was a long time ago." I told her. I moved her so I could look into her deep brown eyes. "Tell me, Bella, did that monster try to bite you? With his teeth?" I asked as a cuaousely point to my sharp deadly teeth of a monster. And bit down on the air. She became very scarred and went down to my chest and nodded. I groweled deep within. Bella felt it and pulled me closer to her. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

She then whispered, "Protecteur."

"But there is something that I should tell you. I was bitten by that monster. And I am now a monster." I pointed to meself and let my head fall. She hugged me again. And said,

" Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, Edward. Vous m'avez épargné. Aucun monstre ferait cela. Vous êtes mon 'Angel'. Edward mon Angel." She said that I was her angel.

** Alright Bella speaks french. I for one don't know the langauge so if you do I do not wish to offent anyone. And for the translation I will add that later but here it is for this story.**

**_Je suis desole_- I am sorry**

**_" Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, Edward. Vous m'avez épargné. Aucun monstre ferait cela. Vous êtes mon 'Angel'. Edward mon Angel."_- .**

**You are not a monster, Edward. You saved me. No monster would do that. You are my 'Angel'. Edward my Angel." **


	4. Me and a Friend

I showed her to the lagoon that I used for bathing so she may clean herself up. I gave her some soap and a new dress. The dress was an old fadded yellow, but it was clean and in better shape then her blue one, even thought the blue on looked better on her. I waited in the cove until she was finish.

In her face it looked better. I could till that she felt better; color returned to her face and the blood was gone. Her hair was neatly brushed and it fell to her shoulders. I went up to her and she smiled. Eventhough we may of not of been able to speak to other, I still talked to her anyways. Oh how I missed talking with someone.

She took my hand with hers when I showed her out to the beach. I gave her the grand tour of the beach area that is where we were at for the moment. The rest of the island would be for another day.

After showing her around for a bit I had an idea on how it would be a little easier for the two of us to comutcate. We both sat on the beach by the incoming water but not getting. I got the stick I got while we were walking. I wanted to findout more about Bella herself.

I took the stick and drew a brithday cake in the sand. Next to it I wrote my birthday in numbers 6-20-1901. Numbers in evey langange is the same. Bella also knew that I was older then I appear to be and she did know about vampires and the signs. But for Bella the fact that I was a vampire didn't bother her. She felt safe with me.

I offter Bella the stick. She drew a birthday cake and wrote 9-13-87. So she was 16 years old. I didn't know that we appeared to be the same age, well by looks anyway.

We continued to draw in the sand what felt like hours. In our pictures, they weren't just pictures, but stories within the sand. A picture is worth a 1,000 words, but with Bella they were infeinet.

It was about an hour before sunset when Bella and I went back to the cove. I got wood to build a fire. Here at nights it may not seem like it but on the island it becomes very cold. Bella nor I left each others sides and went to get the wood. With some of the anamils I wouldn't let them get her, even if I were the scariest thing on the island.

Bella and I went back to the beach; it was still light out. I told Bella to stay on the beach when I went into the water. I didn't need to breath for what I was going to do. I swam in the water after the fish and cought on in my hands. When I caught it I jumped out of the water and fell back in. I saw Bella's eyes from afar looking in amusement, then she giggled.

I came out of the water with the fish in hand, Bella giggled again. We when back to the cove and I place the fish on a stick then in the fire. My colthes were wet. I took off my shirt for it to dry and hung it up. I turned back to Bella to she her eyes wided then she quickly looked away blushing. I cluckled.

My body was lean but I was strongly built. I did catch her looking at my chest. I quickly when to change pants and came back.

She ate while we talked more. Eventhough I may not know what she was saying the sound of her voice was all that I need.

Darkness came the only light that we had was from the moon and the warm fire. Bella began to become tired once more. I took Bella to the hammok. She shook her head, then pointed to me and then the bed.

"Silly Bella, I'm a vampire I don't sleep." I said while pretending to sleep on my hands and I had my eyes wide open. She had made an 'oh' face to her self. I picked her up without her knowing and laid her in the hammok. She sat looking at me. She didn't want me to leave nor did I.

"Edward que vous poserez avec moi ? " she asked as she pointed to the hammok and then to herself. I nodded and cilmbed into the hammok with her. I let her lay her wrlyly head on my shoulder.

She was asleep within moments. "Sleep well my Bella."

**_Alright so far it may not be much but in the next chapter the bad guys come and the action heats up! Will update ASAP!!!_**

**_Jade_**


	5. Red Eyes

**I thought that I should put in a chapter for _Edward's Island_ it's been a while. I don't own Twilight. I will on DVD tomorrow thougth. Yeah! Twilight on DVD!! But I have to say sparkly Edward looks like someone poured a 5 gal. bucket of glitter on him. I don't want a dis it, but I thougt it was too funny.**

The days past, then weeks. The hunger in side of me grew day by day, but I controlled it. I didn't wish to leave her side. But Bella notice the change in my eyes. She is the one who told me to go. I was going to be on the other side of the island as far away from her as possible I didn't want the animal in side of me to take over.

I made sure that Bella would have everything that she needed and that she was going to be all right. I said my goodbye to Bella and her to me and I ran to the other side of the island.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I had two pigs and one panther. I usually let the animals populate before I feed on them. I go for the over populated animal. I enjoy carnivores and the panther pop was growing and I was happy to sustained my self with that treat. I was about to go after another, why not? One more can't hurt, but I heard a scream. _No_!

I knew that it was Bella she was in trouble the fear that I tried to hind from my of come true. I knew that if I left something would happen to Bella, lets just hope that it is right.

She was frozen on the spot staring at something a head of her. I ran so I was in her view. I looked into her eyes which were stuck with fear. "Bella? What's the matter? Did something bad happen?" I hoped if she didn't understand me that she could at least see my worriy in my eyes. She quickly came closer and wrapped her arms around my waist and hind her head to my chest.

She was slightly shaking and crying. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and held her tight. "Shh...sh.." I soothed her, "It's alright tell me."

She didn't show her face as she spoke, "C'est lui. ..The monstre. ..Red yeux. ..Back pour me tuer. .." I held in a gasp. Monster, red eyes it could be only on thing. I quickly turned at inhuman pace with Bella in my arms and looked at the monster.

It was true. He was a vampire. He had this odd sense about him. He didn't smell like a human like Bella, but in away he smell like me in the vampire sense I mean. The more I looked at the red eyed monster the more I remembered. The dirty blond hair, pleasured smile, and glowing red eye's. It couldn't be could it? I turned to the side of fear as I remembered.

"Well to my surprise you did make it; the both of you." he said with a demon like smile, "It's horrible that I didn't get a chance to finish you when I had the chance." He said to me as I let out a growl. He then focused on Bella, " And I thought that you wouldn't make it out sea." I felt Bella tighten in my grip she started to mumble words in French I did not know, I knew a lot from the language, and she mumbled my name. He looked and then said, "Sorry, ma'am," he then he spoke in French. I had no clue what he said to her but she responded to him. I pulled her behind me and got down in a protective crouch ready to attack.

"Who are you and what do you want!" I growled at him inching forward.

"You shouldn't be so rude boy, my boy, I am your sire and I just wanted a little snack." He eyed Bella like a piece a meat.

"You don't own me. I never wanted this curse upon me." I got nothing good from this curse, but I did get my Angel, "And you will not lay a hand on her." I sunk deeper in my couch.

"She smells so delicious. It's like I could almost _die _for you Bella." He came in for the attack and I defended Bella. We both went into combat, hand to hand, he wasn't to put a hand on her.

As I had him pinned I yelled to Bella, "Run Bella get as far as you can!" At first she didn't want to, I could see it in her eyes and I pleaded with mine and soon she gave in and started running.

As I got to the top side I when for his arm and tore it off. "You may be strong, my boy, but not for long." he said as that evil smile returned as he flipped me over and pinned me to the sand, "But how long are you willing to save her?"

"As long as I live."

"You may go today, but I will find you, you have nowhere to hind. And for you to remember you may escape me twice, but no one out comes James on the third try. I will also have some help." He got off the ground at inhuman pace, retrieved his arm, and ran to the opposite way that Bella ran before going into the sea.

_Bella? _I followed her scent back to the cove and found her curled up in a corner on the floor crying to herself. I got down on my knees and moved slowly to her. "Bella?" I asked quietly making her jump but she didn't look. Did she the animal that broke free when I was with James? Did...Did she know fear me like a red eyed vampire? "I'm sorry if I frighten you, but I didn't want him to hurt you. You mean a lot to me." I told her in a whisper. She slowly looked up to my sad and shame full eyes. And before I knew it she pulled me into a tight hug. The kind of hug that she gave told me one thing, protect. She was scared and she wanted my protection. I pulled her on to my lap as she rested her head on my shoulder. I made shh-ing sounds as I made small circles on her back.

James was by his word when he said that he wouldn't attack today, but it is also true when he said that he wouldn't be alone the next time. We were both silence as Bella's cry soften and I turn to my thoughts. There was one thing I had to do. It would be the first in almost 100 years. "Bella, we need to leave the island."


End file.
